The Sleepover Show
The Sleepover Show is a talk show with some skits throw in. It is currently on it's 2nd installment. It stars Gabby and Sydney. Episodes Episode 1 ********************************************** Click here for transcript of the episode. The Rack of Justin Bieber - This is where they get their sunglasses that they wear inside. It is a cardboard cut-out of JB and has been poked with holes to hold sunglassses on. Gabby chooses the one with the Cheetah Spots and and Sydney chooses the one with Polka Dots. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Funky Milk - This is actually chocolate milk. It is just an ongoing gag for the series. Whenever you dance and hold up milk. It is considered "funky milk." ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nerd Alert- Gabby constantly acts like a nerd. So, they thought they should have a little warning sign whenever she has a nerd moment. It is shown twice in the episode. It is always done with a different cheesy sund effect as well. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Suprised Ryan Seacrest '''- He pops up whenever something shocking is said. On this episode, he is suprised when Gabby puts her feet up in the air and Sydney says "Those are her feet. Not mine." ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Squirrels In My Pants - This is a song from Phineas and Ferb that they sing in this episode. It is the Climax of the entire episode. They sing and dance simultaneously. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Gotye Moment - The popular song "Somebody That I Used To Know" by Gotye feat. Kimbra is a nationally known song that Gabby had never heard of. So, it plays a short bit with the lead singers' face showing. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Now You Know - This is a common phrase used by Bill Nye The Science Guy, a popular educational television show owned by Disney in the 90s. It is shown after the Gotye song is played and Gabby hears it for the first time. Episode 2 ********************************************** The Sydney and Gabby Pizza Company - A fictious pizza company founded in 1837 1/2. Gabby's job was to pesto the pizza, but she did not do it. So, Sydney had to do it herself and then the pizza had too much pesto. Next time, Gabby shouldn't go to bathroom. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Slender-Friend '''- This was Stella, one of Gabby's friends who is now also Sydney's friend, reading a book quietly in the background and looking up at a random moment. It turned out looking really creepy, so Syd "ken burns" cropped it and added suspenseful music. After Slender-Man was released, Sydney noticed a resemblence between the two. They both hide out in creepy places and pop up unexpectly and of course both wear sensible shoes. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Full Housed Murder- "Everything is all fun and dandy til someone pulls out a ninja knife." This sketch stars Stella, Emily, Gabby, and Sydney. Sydney, of course, being the murderer. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Sadness Hour - It is a show on BBC America, jk. It is a fake soap opera where Gabby says "You took my sister." and that's pretty much it. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Awkward Hug - This was before Gravity Falls premeired and showed "Awkward Sibling Hug" , just saying. This was an idea that spun from the Youtube video "Twilight: The Musical" where in one scene two characters pretend they are friends and give a hug similar to this one. It is also the thumbnail for the video. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Fan Questions! / Preguntas de los fans! '- This is a segment where they answer a question that they make and encourage you to answer as well. The question for this episode was "Who is your favorite actress?" Gabby responded with Jennifer Lawrence and Ariana Grande. Sydney said Chloe Grace Moretz. Many Youtubers responded with many different answers. The best saying "them two."